In telecommunications, a telephone station set or a computer terminal may be connected to illustratively a key telephone system or a local area network, respectively, via a so-called cross-connect arrangement. Such cross-connect arrangements are usually located in a wiring closet where they are fastened to a wall. In recent times, such arrangements have been modularized and employ the so-called universal telephone jack and plug to allow users to make their own connections without using skilled personnel. Moreover, electronic circuitry has been added to cross-connect arrangements for local area networks to allow the user to either expand the network or change its configuration. However, because such prior cross-connect arrangements are fastened directly to a wall it is very difficult and burdensome to replace a malfunctioning universal telephone jack. Indeed, it may not be the type of task that the average user can perform and an attempt by an unskilled user to replace, for example, a universal telephone jack, would be difficult and would be futile if the cross-connect unit happens to be bolted to a wall.